RWBY: Survivors
by Dragovich
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR and a few survivors were the only ones left in Beacon, after an outbreak that killed almost everyone, will they hold their position or go and find a safe heaven. Rated-M for gore, violence, character death, and foul language. (May involve character death)
1. The call

**Me and my girlfriend can't forget about Ivan's death so we made this story for him... The OC here are the same ones in 'König Amsel' and 'John Matthew's life' enjoy death at it's weakest form..**

* * *

Ruby's POV:

"I can't believe this happened."

"Ruby... things happened for a reason, for instance: Cardin was about to leave his team for dead, but he went back to save them." König explained to me "I can still hear their pained screams..." he said leaving

"Where are you going?" I asked standing up

"It's my watch, remember?"

"Yeah it is." said Yang

"Cool." he said leaving

"How is he Yang?"

"He went back to them." she answered looking at the floor

"I still can't believe Ozpin and Glynda would do that."

"They saved us, okay?" she replied

"I'll go check on the others." I said leaving Yang

I went to the rooftop and saw Jaune looking through König's binoculars "Unbelievable." he said

"What is it?"

"There's someone down there." he said handing it to me and pointing at a building with an open window, I saw a guy with aviator pilot's goggles "THAT'S ONE OF KÖNIG'S MEN!" I yelled running out to tell König

Maine's POV:

"Sigma, are there more of them?" I asked

"No... Agent Maine I'm picking up multiple movement outside of Beacon."

"Infected?"

"Alive."

"Impossible." I said running towards the room where the others were

König's POV:

I was finishing the bastards when I heard Ruby calling me

"KÖNIG!" she said

"Ruby, keep it down these bastards might..." I was cut short by a zombie tackling me to the ground

"GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A FUCK!" I yelled trying to stop it from biting me, then I heard gunfire and saw that the zombie was dead.

I got up and then I heard my walkie-talkie _"Fox-one to Red thunder, you there?"_

"Red thunder to Fox-one thank for the assist, where's your location?"

_"We were scattered, I was on patrol when suddenly these fuckers jumped me, I'm holed up in a weapon shop, scarlet and the others are still out there looking for supplies for us, and... um... shadow got hurt."_ he said which made me worried

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" I asked

_"Some dumb bastard shot him, but he'll live." _he said

"Okay stay put we'll go to you." I said

* * *

**I'll continue this after the others... or not**


	2. The plan

Nobody's POV:

"Everyone to the mess hall, now." said König

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy (yet still attractive Pyrrha)

"I saw a person out there... Alive person." answered Jaune

"No way." said Yang

"I've detected movement from outside the academy." said Maine

"And storm just told me." said König

"Well?" asked Valentina

"What?" he asked

"What's the plan?" asked Weiss and Blake

they got to the mess hall, then König was the first to speak "We have to make the right choice here... We leave to get them or we stay here and forget about them." he said

"We'll go to them." they all answered

"It might cost us..." he countered

"..."

"I'll take my chances." said Nora

"Nora..."

"Yes Ren?"

"This is serious."

"I'm sorry."

"So König what's the..." Ren stopped when he saw König was gone

"Where is he?" asked Ruby

then they heard König screaming from the outside

"We have to help him." said Jaune

"Wait, do you hear that?" asked Blake

"No, what is it?" asked Ren

"It's... quiet." she said causing everyone to worry for their friend, then they heard something hit the floor

"What was that?" asked John

"EVERYONE, WEAPONS READY!" ordered Ruby

they all looked at the mess hall door and saw it open slowly

"H-hello?" asked a shy, yet familiar voice

"Velvet?" they asked

"Guys..." she said opening the door and saw all of them pointing their weapons at her "...Woah! Friendly, okay?" she said raising her hands in the air

"Have you seen König?" asked Ruby as she lowered her weapon

Velvet looked at the floor which made Ruby worry

"VELVET, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?" asked Ruby as she grabbed Velvet's shoulders

"I-I did... I hit him by accident." she said showing Ruby her brotherhood wrist blade covered in blood

Ruby threw her out and went to hind König, then she heard gunfire and went to the source... König's room, she got there and saw König holding his belly with his left hand 'Schädlichkeit' in his right

"Ruby *cough* go get help." he said as he shot the inside of his room

she nodded and ran to get the others

König's POV:

"Come on! I'll take you all on!" I yelled at the zombies climbing through my window, then I remembered that I had some raw meat in my pack

"You guys hungry?" I asked them as I shot one near me, I backed up, took the meat, and dropped it beside me "Come and get it!" I said activating my active camouflage hoping, no praying that the won't see my

Nobody's POV:

They got back and saw the zombies eating something, which they thought was König

"NO!" yelled Ruby as she readied the crescent rose

they all shot the zombies and ran to the pieces of meat on the floor

"You just had to shoot." said König

Ruby looked behind her to see König still holding his belly, she hugged him and cried on his chest

"I thought you died." she said as she hugged him tighter

"OUCH, OUCH... Ruby stop, I was stabbed remember?" he said

Ruby lets go of him only to be hugged

"I thought you'd be too late." he said hugging her tighter which caused her to blush a bit and hurt himself

"That's enough you two, break it up." said Yang

"Soooo, where's Light?" he asked

"Who?" asked... well everyone except Ruby

"Where's Velvet? *sigh* geez you guys seriously didn't remember?" he asked them

"She's in the mess hall... Tied up." answered Blake

"Why?" he asked

Blake just pointed at his wound

"She told you, huh?" he asked

they nodded then he started to laugh "Who did it?" he said calming down a bit

"Who do you think?" said Weiss as she pointed at Ruby

he kissed Ruby's forehead and said "Let her free, were goin' on a little trip."

they got back to the mess hall and saw Velvet already untied

"But how?" asked Jaune

"You left me with my wrist blade." she said smiling

"Good, let's grab everything we need and let's go." said Maine

* * *

They opened the academy doors and readied their weapons

"Silenced weapons only, so that means me, Ruby, and John get to have all the fun." said König

"What about me, huh?" asked Yang as she raised 'Ember celica'

"Here sunrise, you can use this." said John handing her 'Confusion'

"Screw it! Let's make some noise!" yelled König

"CHARGE!" yelled Nora

"Those two really need to see a doctor." said Weiss

"Do you know one?" asked Pyrrha jokingly

"Oh shut up!" she said following the two berserkers

"WEAPONS FREE PEOPLE!" yelled Maine as he shot using his brute shot

"Worst plan ever..." said Blake

"Of all time." Velvet continued as she stabbed a zombie in the face

"HEY OVER HERE!" they heard a voice from a building

"Come out, then we'll talk." said König

"König?" said the voice

"That sounds like..." Velvet was cut short by a zombie pulling her arm

"VELVET!" yelled the person

suddenly the door saw kicked open and then the figure showed itself and bashed the zombies head

"Cardin?" asked Velvet

"Are you bit?" he asked

"No, why?" she asked

"That one, the one I killed? He was bit, first he went mad, then he died... he turned into one of those things." he said pointing at the zombie

"How'd you make it?" asked König

"Get inside then we can talk."


	3. The rescue

Nobody's POV:

"So Cardin, How'd you survive?" asked König

Cardin froze in place and answered "The others... Died for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Jaune

"Yeah, thanks." he said

"So how'd you manage to live for this long?" asked Pyrrha

"I had to find supplies and found this place... There's food in the fridge if you want." he said

"No thanks, were good." said Maine

Cardin opened the fridge and took out a can of soda

"Here, at least have something to drink." he said throwing the can over to Maine who caught it immediately

"Thanks." he said

then they heard moans from the top floor

"Cardin, anyone else is in here?" asked Velvet

he nodded and said "Sky and the others are in there."

"You said they died." asked a rather shocked Ruby

"They did die, but they didn't stay dead." said Velvet

Ruby's POV:

_"Fox-one to Red thunder we need your assistance, over."_ said Storm

"What happened?" asked König

_"Our men are surrounded we need back immed..."  
_

"STORM, STORM COME IN!" he yelled

"Their gone man, gone!" said Cardin

König stood up and walked over to the door

"Where are you going?" asked Maine

He didn't answer, he left without saying anything. Then we heard gunshots from outside

"COME ON YOU UNDEAD BASTARDS, YOU WANT FLESH THERE'S SOME OVER HERE!" he yelled

we went out and saw König on top of a bus, the zombies trying to get him

"He's kinda having fun..." said Blake

"H-how can you tell?" I asked

She pointed at König, I looked at him and saw him smiling "My friends are still out there, and your going to bring me to them!" he said shooting three zombies at once

"You got to admit, that was pretty cool." said Yang

"Tell me about it." I said to her

he withdrew 'Genauigkeit' and grabbed two zombies by the throat and smacked them to a wall

"The only people I know that can do that is John, Maine, Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune." I said

they watched in awe as he massacred the zombies

"Hello pretty lady..." he said as he grabbed a female zombie and readied his hunting knife "... My you have a purty face you know." he said as he stabbed the zombie's belly

"So why's he gone insane?" asked Cardin

"He thought you and your team died, so yeah." said Yang

"How did you know?" I asked

"I was listening to you two love birds all the time." she said smiling

Pyrrha's POV:

_'It seems like someone surpassed even Jaune's aura.' _I thougt

"PYRRHA, LOOK OUT!" yelled Jaune as he ran towards me

I looked back and saw a zombie about to bite me "Jaune, help me!" I yelled as the zombie held me, it was about to bite me, then I felt blood dripping over me

"Your welcome." said König

I looked at the zombie to see it decapitated, then Jaune hugged me tight, which obviously made me blush madly "Don't you ever do that again." he said hugging me even tighter, I on the other hand was still trying to conceal my blushing face

"Ok Jaune..." I said hugging him as well making him blush

"Ok you two, let's get back to the house." said Cardin

"I'm going with König." said Ruby

"We'll talk about this later." I whispered into Jaune's ear

"I'm going with them as well." I said

"Me too." said Jaune

"Us too." said Maine and Valentina

"I'm going if Sunrise is coming." said John as he looked at Yang

"I'm going since Ruby is definitely going." she said hugging Ruby

"It's settled then, you know you are more than welcomed to join us Cardin." said König

"Then this means I'm going with you guys." he replied

Cardin's POV:

"Where's the rest of your team Jaune?" I asked

"Oh crap!" he said before running back to my safe house

"Hey Jaune." said Nora

we all looked behind us and saw the couple "Where were you guys?" asked Pyrrha

"Inside Cardin's house." she said with a warm smile

"What did you two do?" asked Weiss

they just stood there and said nothing

Nora was about to say something, but I stopped her and said "Don't answer the question." she nodded and hugged Ren

Nobody's POV:

everyone had the same thought in their head... even Ruby _'They totally had sex.'_

They all made their way to the building where the others were holed up in, no one spoke that whole time... Until _"König we have a situation."_

"Storm, what happened?" asked König

_"Were inside the building, but we are low on ammo requesting for back up."_

"Were on route to your position, just sit tight." he said before looking at his friends "Weapons free... Cardin, catch." he said tossing 'Schädlichkeit' to him

"Jaune take this." said John, handing Jaune confusion

"Weiss, here you go." said Ruby as she gave her König's unnamed sniper rifle

"LET'S POP SOME ZOMBITCHES!" yelled the usually quiet Blake

"She's changed." said Cardin

"Yeah let's go!" said Nora

everyone ran towards the building that's surround by zombies


	4. The attack

Ruby's POV:

"Come on undead whores!" yelled König _'He's really mad, isn't he?'_ I thought

He wasn't even slashing them, he was beating them to death... With his shield

"König, stop killing all of them!" said Maine _'These to really need to stop acting like this.'_ , I'm was really getting worried for the two killers, they were very close to the zombies

"König, don't get to close to them."

"No Ruby, they attacked my men and I must kill them, all of them..." he said before laughing hysterically "...The blood is so wunderbar!" he yelled as he threw his hunting knife

"HE'S GONE MAD, RESTRAIN HIM!" I yelled at them

John, Maine, Valentina, Yang, and Pyrrha grabbed him and dragged him to the floor, so I walked up to him while Weiss and the others covered us, I slapped him and said "SNAP OUT OF IT KÖNIG!", after that he calmed down and said "Okay, I'll stop."

Jaune's POV:

_'He is seriously starting to bug me.'_

"Guys, we need help over here!" I yelled at them, I saw them let go of König and start killing the man eating beasts "Thanks for the help guys."

"No problem, as long as König doesn't get us killed." joked Yang

"YANG, THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled John

"Let's just kill these guys and go back." said Cardin

"Ah, you wish to go back... So be it, you may leave." said König

"LOOK OUT!" I said

Pyrrha looked behind her to see the zombie I stabbed in the face

"Thank you." she said

"Anything for you." I said removing my sword from the zombies face_  
_

"Nice save." said Blake

"SHUT UP AND KEEP PUSHING FORWARD!" yelled a rather pissed König

"Keep fighting them off." said Valentina

"Weiss... Burn 'em" said Ruby

Weiss switched her rapier's dial to the red one and started burning the zombies

"I'm almost out of ammunition." said Ren

"I have ammo for everyone in my bag." said Maine as he kept shooting the zombies with his brute shot

"NO FEAR, NO RETREAT!" yelled Velvet

"Wow." said Cardin "What happened to her?" he asked

"You... Don't want to know." said König

"SHUT UP AND LETS GO!" she yelled

"Okay, okay, God your annoying." joked König, which made her giggle a bit

nobody's POV: (after three minutes of killing)

Velvet was looking at König, König was looking at Cardin, Cardin looked at Velvet... And everyone else looked at the three, there was complete silence... Until Yang broke it

"König, I saw how you killed that last one." she said making the three stop looking at each other

"You did, huh?" he said

"Yeah, is it really that hard to remove your sword from it?" she asked

"Bow chika bow wow." said Jaune

"Shut up, pervert." said Velvet

"We rest inside that shack over there, for tonight only." said Valentina

They all nodded, then went towards the shack, and saw the lights inside were on

"It looks like someone's home." said Blake

König used his semblance to see what's inside the shack, he saw a guy "There's a person in there, a fat guy." he said

"I say we kill him." said Maine

"What? No we will not kill an innocent person... Not again." said John

While they were talking Ruby was already by the door, then she knocked on it and waited

"Are you insane?" asked Weiss

"Who are you? Are you one of them?" asked the person inside the shack, he everyone sounded familiar to them

"No were huntresses and huntsmen in training, well were." said Ruby

"Oh, where you from?" asked the stranger

"Beacon." she said

"Your from Ozpin's school?" asked the man

"You know him?" asked Nora

"Of course, I was a teacher in beacon." he said

"Who are you?" Weiss demanded

"I'll answer your question, only if you answer mine... Where's Ozpin and Glynda?" he asked

"Their..." John was about to answer then he didn't finish

"Their, what?" asked the man

"What was the question?" asked König

"Where's Ozpin and Glynda?" he said

"Dead." he answered

"Oh God, I should have stayed there..." he said

"Now it's your turn." said Cardin

"I'm..." he opened the door shocking everyone "Peter Port."


End file.
